Cinta Yang Sesungguhnya
by Razux
Summary: Cinta yang sesungguhnya tidak memerlukan alasan. Cinta yang sesungguhnya tidak mempedulikan siapa dia yang dicintainya. Cinta yang sesungguhnya tidak melihat apa yang dimiliki dia yang dicintainya. Cinta yang sesungguhnya tidak mengharapkan balasan apapun dari dia yang dicintainya. Cintayang sesungguhnya adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa kau tahu kapan datangnya. Cinta yang...


**Cinta Yang Sesungguhnya**

**By : Razux**

.

.

.

_Disclaimer : Inuyasha Belong To Rumiko Takahashi._

* * *

Kedua mata keemasan itu bergerak kiri-kanan mengikuti setiap langkah kaki gadis di depannya yang sedang memetik bunga sambil tersenyum lebar. Kedua alis matanya berkerut memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak dimengertinya, sedangkan kedua tangannya terlipat di atas dadanya yang mengenakan _kimono _berwarna merah.

"Apa yang kau lihat terus dari tadi, Inuyasha?" tanya seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam tiba-tiba sambil menepuk pundak pemuda bermata emas tersebut, mata coklat gadis itu penuh dengan tanda tanya.

"Aku tidak mengerti Kagome." Jawab Inuyasha singkat tanpa menolehkan wajahnya sedikit pun pada Kagome, istrinya yang berada di sampingnya.

"Apanya yang tidak kau mengerti?" tanya Kagome lagi dengan penuh kebingunggan.

"Itu!" Jawab Inuyasha sambil menunjuk gadis yang sedang memetik bunga di depan mereka.

Kagome menjadi semakin bingung melihat Inuyasha menunjuk gadis di depan mereka. Dia tidak mengerti apa penyebab gadis manis dan lugu itu menjadi sumber kebingungan _hanyou _di depannya. "Memangnya ada apa dengan Rin?"

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia begitu menyukai kakakku yang berengsek itu!" jawab Inuyasha frustasi dan kembali melipat kedua tangannya di atas dadanya, "Dan aku lebih tidak mengerti lagi kenapa kakakku yang berengsek itu begitu mempedulikannya?"

Kagome menarik napas panjang mendengar jawaban Inuyasha. Meski sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu semenjak Naraku berhasil mereka musnahkan, hubungan antara kedua kakak-adik ini tetap saja tidak berubah, yakni; saling membenci. Mereka benar-benar telah melupakan fakta mereka berdua pernah saling membantu dan berdiri di jalur yang sama.

"Pasti ada suatu yang membuat Sesshoumaru begitu mempedulikan Rin. Mungkin dia memiliki kekuatan tersembunyi," Lanjut _hanyou_ itu lagi tanpa menolehkan matanya sedikit pun dari gadis di depannya. "Kurasa lebih baik kita bertanya langsung pada orangnya."

"Inuyasha, kura— " ujar Kagome berusaha untuk menyela suaminya yang sedang tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Namun, yang bersangkutan tetap tidak peduli, dia segera berteriak memanggil gadis tersebut. "RIN! KEMARI!"

Rin yang mendengar namanya dipanggil langsung menolehkan kepalanya pada Inuyasha dan Kagome. Dengan senyum yang masih mengembang di wajah serta bunga yang masih ada di tangannya, gadis itu segera berlari ke arah mereka berdua. "Ada apa, Inuyasha-sama, Kagome-sama?" tanyanya riang.

"Anu.. Rin, jangan pedu— " ujar Kagome pelan berusaha menghentikan suaminya yang selalu berpikiran pendek. Namun, lagi-lagi, Inuyasha memotong ucapannya. Kedua mata emas tersebut menatap lekat-lekat gadis kecil di depannya. "Rin, jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur, ya!?"

"_Hai!_" jawab Rin cepat. Gadis itu sebenarnya tidak tahu apa yang ingin ditanyakan Inuyasaha, namun dia merasa apa yang ingin ditanyakannya pasti penting, sebab mata emas di depannya terlihat sangat serius.

"Bagus!" balas Inuyasha kalem. _Hanyou_ itupun menarik napas panjang sambil menutup matanya, dan saat dia membuka mata emasnya lagi, dengan suara tenang serta serius, dia bertanya pada gadis di depannya. "Siapa kau?"

"Aku adalah Rin." Jawab Rin tegas, tanpa menolehkan wajahnya sedikit pun dari Inuyasha.

"Aku tahu itu! Maksudku, siapa kau sebenarnya!?" tanya Inuyasha frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambut peraknya begitu mendengar jawaban singkat yang didapatkannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti pertanyaan anda, Inuyasha-sama. Rin adalah Rin." Jawab Rin lagi dengan penuh kepolosan.

"Jangan bercanda, Rin!" hardik Inuyasha penuh kemarahan sambil mengenggam kedua pundak kecil gadis di depannya. "Jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur!"

"Inuaysaha, _osuwari_!" seru Kagome yang dari tadi diam membisu sambil menutup matanya tiba-tiba

"AAAH!" teriak Inuyasha kesakitan saat merasakan tekanan besar yang tiba-tiba menghujani dirinya hingga jatuh terpuruk di atas tanah tanpa bisa bergerak sedikit pun lagi.

"Maafkan sikap inuyasha, Rin-chan. Dan jangan pedulikan pertanyaannya barusan." Senyum Kagome sambil merapatkan kedua telapak tangannya untuk meminta maaf pada gadis lugu di depannya.

Gadis itu membalas senyum Kagome sambil mengangguk kepalanya. Sejenak kemudian, dia segera berjongkok dan menatap Inuyasha yang sedang terbaring di bawah.

"APA-APAAN KAU KAGOME!" teriak Inuyasha penuh kemarahan sambil mengangkat kepalanya. Namun, teriakkan kemarahannya langsung berhenti saat matanya bertemu dengan sepasang mata coklat besar yang kini menatapnya dengan lurus. "A-ada apa, Rin?" tanya _hanyou_ itu kebingungan.

Rin tidak menjawab pertanyaan Inuyasha. Kedua mata coklatnya yang bersinar penuh kepolosan dan keluguan terus menatap Inuyasha dan membuat _hanyou_ itu kehilangan suaranya. Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

Inuyasha sebenarnya tidak menyukai Rin pada saat pertama kali dia tinggal di desa mereka, sebab, gadis itu adalah gadis kecil yang selalu berada di samping kakaknya. Pasti ada alasan mengapa _youkai_ itu menempatkan gadis tersebut di desa mereka. Namun, setelah mengenal gadis itu dalam waktu yang singkat, dia tidak bisa membencinya, sebab gadis ini adalah jenis manusia yang sangat-sangat, teramat sangat langkah di jaman seperti ini. Dia sangat polos, lugu, baik dan juga tidak tahu apa-apa, hingga kadang membuatnya sendiri berpikir, mungkin gadis ini memang bukan manusia.

"Inuyasha-sama, Rin tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaan anda. Rin adalah Rin." Ujar Rin polos.

"Rin-chan, jangan pedulikan pertanyaan bodoh, Inuyasha." Sela Kagome sambil berjongkok di samping Rin dan menepuk punggungnya dengan pelan.

"APA MAKSUDMU KA— " teriak Inuyasha penuh kemarahan dan berusaha untuk bangkit, walau kembali gagal karena satu kata dari istrinya, yakni, "_Osuwari._"

Rin yang melihat sikap Inuyasha dan juga Kagome hanya bisa tertawa. Dia menyukai gadis dan juga _hanyou_ di depannya sekarang, sebab dia merasa lumayan aman dan nyaman saat berada di samping mereka. Dia tidak tahu mengapa dia merasa seperti ini, sebab dari dalam lubuk hatinya, dia tahu, dia bukanlah jenis manusia yang bisa mempercayai orang lain dengan mudah.

Rin melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri kedua orang tuanya dibunuh oleh para bandit saat masih kecil. Dia yang disembunyi kedua orangtuanya melihat mereka yang selalu menyayanginya mati ditangan manusia, dan hal itu membuatnya sangat takut dan trauma. Trauma itu bahkan membuatnya kehilangan suaranya.

Di jaman yang sangat kacau ini, seorang anak yatim piatu adalah hal yang biasa. Tidak ada yang mau menjaganya. Dia yang masih kecil berusaha memenuhi kebutuhannya. Mencuri makanan dan dipukul saat ketahuan, dimaki, dicerca serta dihina. Di mata manusia, dia adalah sosok yang lebih baik tidak ada.

Saat malam tiba, dia hanya bisa meringkukkan badan dan berusaha untuk menghangatkan dirinya. Tidak ada yang menolongnya, tidak ada seorang pun yang menaruh simpati pada dirinya. Dia bisa memakluminya, sebab siapa yang menginginkannya? Dirinya hanya akan menajdi beban.

Dia bahkan berpikir ingin menutup mata untuk selamanya. Namun, setiap kali dia berpikir seperti itu, dia selalu teringat dengan apa yang diucapkan ibunya saat menyembunyikannya, yakni, _'Kau harus hidup, Rin.' _

Dia tidak boleh mati, sebab jika dia mati, apa arti pengorbanan kedua orang tuanya? Dia harus hidup walau itu sangat berat, setidaknya dia percaya selalu ada pelangi setelah badai menerjang di dalam hidupnya. Jika dia terus bertahan dan terus berusaha, mungkin suatu hari nanti, kebahagiaan yang telah terengut itu dapat kembali lagi.

Lalu, dia pun hadir dalam hidupnya.

Pertama kali melihatnya, dia sudah tahu, yang ada dihadapannya itu adalah _Youkai_. Dengan rambut berwarna perak panjang, telinga yang runcing, tanda bulan sabit dikeningnya dan dua goresan berwarna unggu di kedua pipinya, dia jelas bukan manusia. Seluruh badannya penuh dengan luka dan kedua matanya terpejam.

Cantik.

Meski yang dihadapannya adalah _Youkai_ yang sedang terluka parah, dirinya tidak bisa memungkiri kenyataan bahwa dia adalah makhluk tercantik yang pernah dilihatnya, bahkan dia lebih cantik dari pada bunga yang selama ini disukainya.

Dia terlalu terpesona, hingga rasa takutpun dilupakannya. Lalu, saat makhluk itu menyadari keberadaannya, kedua matanya langsung terbuka dan memperlihatkan sepasang mata berwarna merah darah, bibirnya terangkat dan memperlihatkan dua taring yang panjang.

Kuat dan menakutkan.

Dia sangat terkejut, dan detik itu juga dia tahu, makhluk di depannya adalah makhluk yang sangat kuat dan juga menakutkan, makhluk yang seharusnya dihindari—makhluk yang berbahaya. Melihat dirinya yang sangat terkejut, kedua mata merah darah tersebut kemudian berubah warna menjadi emas, seringai mengerikan di bibir tersebut kemudian menghilang dan memperlihatkan wajah tanpa emosi.

Dia hanyalah seorang gadis kecil, _youkai_ itu pasti tahu, gadis manusia sepertinya tidak akan mungkin dapat melukainya meski dia sedang terluka, dan kalaupun dia memanggil bantuan manusia di desa, dia juga kurang yakin mereka dapat mengalahkannya, sebab _youkai_ di depannya adalah _youkai_ yang sangat kuat.

Dia seharusnya merasa takut, dia seharusnya melarikan diri, menjauhkan diri dari _youkai_ itu. Namun, dia tidak bisa.

Kenapa? Karena _youkai _itu terluka? Ya. Karena _youkai_ itu terluka, karena _youkai_ itu sendirian sekarang. Rin tahu bagaimana perasaan sendirian itu. Perasaan itu tidak enak, sangat dingin, hampa dan juga menyakitkan.

Karena mereka mirip? Sama-sama sendirian? Tidak. Rin tahu dengan benar, mereka tidak mirip. Makhluk secantik dan sekuat dia tidak akan mungkin mirip dengannya. _Youkai_ itu pasti memiliki teman, saudara serta keluarga. Dan juga, dengan kekuatan, kecantikan serta kharisma yang dimilikinya, dia pasti memiliki bawahan yang sangat setia padanya. Dia bukanlah makhluk hidup yang kesepian seperti dirinya.

Melihat _Youkai_ itu, melihat lukanya, dia ingin luka itu sembuh, dia tidak ingin _Youkai_ itu terluka. Karena itulah, dia mengantarkan makanan dan minuman untuknya. _Youkai_ itu menolak tawarannya. Namun, dia tidak menyerah, dia tetap berusaha mencarikan makanan untuknya.

Salah.

Dia tahu, apa yang dia pikirkan itu salah. Mungkin karena dia masih kecil, mungkin karena dia bodoh, mungkin karena dia sudah gila atau mungkin karena pada dasarnya, dia sudah lelah. Mungkin karena dia telah lama mengharapkan kematian menjemputnya…

Dia tidak bisa mengakhiri hidupnya karena permintaan orang tuanya. Tapi, hidup sendirian di dunia ini sangat berat, sungguh berat. Mungkin, makhluk di depannya itu dapat mengakhiri hidupnya, dan mungkin saat dia bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya di alam sana, mereka akan memaafkannya. Dia tidak membuang hidup yang diberikan mereka, dia tidak membuang nyawanya, sebab dia benar-benar ingin makhluk yang sedang terluka di depannya sembuh. Benar, kan? Mereka pasti akan memaafkannya, kan?

Dia berusaha mencuri ikan di tambak para penduduk desa, ketahuan dan dipukul, dicaci serta dimaki. Namun, dia tidak menangis, dia tidak berteriak. Kenapa? Karena ini sudah biasa. Ini sudah bagaikan sarapan pagi dalam hidupnya. Tidak ada gunanya dia menangis atau berteriak, sebab tidak akan ada yang datang menolongnya, tidak akan ada yang mempedulikannya.

Perasaan sakit, takut, kedinginan, sedih, sendirian dan juga lapar. Itulah yang dirasakannya setiap hari, dari membuka mata sampai menutup mata. Dia hanya berpikir, apakah _youkai_ itu juga demikian? Tidak. _Youkai_ itu tidak mungkin merasa sedih, takut, sendirian dan kedinginan, sebab mahluk itu sangat kuat. Kesakitan? Mungkin, sebab dia sedang terluka. Namun, mata coklatnya juga bisa melihat dengan jelas, luka itu sudah mulai sembuh. Lapar? Ya. Itu mungkin, sebab dia tidak bisa bergerak, dia pasti tidak bisa mencari makanan sendiri.

Dengan susah payah, dia akhirnya berhasil menemukan makanan, yakni tumbuhan paku yang ada di dalam hutan. Dia berjalan dan duduk di samping _youkai _itu tanpa rasa takut, menyodorkan makanan padanya walau pada akhirnya kembali ditolak tanpa melihatnya sedikit pun. Dia sangat kebingungan saat _youkai_ itu mengatakan dia tidak memakan makanan manusia. Kepala kecilnya berusaha memikirkan makanan yang dimakan _youkai_, hingga sebuah pertanyaan membuat semua yang dipikirannya menghilang dalam seketika.

"Dari mana kau dapatkan memar di wajahmu?"

Pertanyaan yang sangat sederhana namun membuatnya sangat terkejut hingga tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Mungkin tidak ada yang tahu, mungkin bagi _youkai_ itu dan siapa pun di dunia ini, pertanyaan itu adalah sebuah pertanyaan yang sangat sederhana dan tidak berarti, tapi tidak baginya.

Lalu dengan perlahan _youkai_ itu menolehkan wajah menatapnya. "Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya jika kau tidak mau."

Kebahagiaan, kegembiraan serta kehangatan membanjiri hatinya, dan yang bisa dia lakukan saat itu hanya satu, yaitu; tertawa. Tertawa dengan penuh kegembiraan, penuh kebahagiaan. Tawanya yang telah lama menghilang. Kegembiraan, kebahagiaan dan kehangatan yang telah lama terlupakan. Luka mememar di wajah dan sekujur tubuhnya sebanding dengan pertanyaan sederhana itu, dia rela menerima luka seperti ini lagi jika dia bisa mendengar pertanyaan itu lagi dari mulut _youkai _berambut perak di depannya.

Kenapa? Karena ada yang memperhatikannya, ada yang mempedulikannya.

Senyum terus menghiasi wajahnya saat dia kembali ke desa. Sambil menyandungkan sebuah lagu, dia meloncat-loncat menuju rumahnya—sebuah gubuk kecil di samping danau yang dibangunnya dengan asal-asalan. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya satu, yakni; apa yang akan dibawakan untuk _youkai_ itu malam ini.

Namun, saat dia tiba di gubuknya, dia menemukan seseorang di dalamnya, dan saat melihatnya, dia tahu, orang itu adalah _youkai._ Belum pulih dari rasa terkejutnya, tiba-tiba dia mendengar teriakan para penduduk desa. Serigala. Desa mereka di serang segerombolan serigala, dan bukan serigala biasa, tapi _Youkai_ serigala.

Ketakutan memenuhi hatinya, dan tanpa mempedulikan sekelilingnya, dia langsung mengangkat kakinya melarikan diri dari tempatnya berdiri, menuju hutan, menuju tempat di mana _youkai_ yang ditemukannya berada. Dia bisa melihat beberapa ekor serigala mengejarnya, namun dia terus berlari. Yang ada di dalam kepalanya saat itu hanyalah satu, yakni; Y_oukai_ berambut perak itu.

Apakah karena dia mengharapkan _youkai_ itu akan menolongnya? Tidak. Bukan itu. Dia tidak mengharapkan itu, yang ada dalam pikirannya saat itu hanya satu, dia ingin memberitahu _youkai_ berambut perak itu bahwa ada serigala, ada bahaya. Air mata mengalir turun membasahi pipinya, dia tidak mau gagal, dia tidak takut mati, namun dia takut _youkai_ itu akan mati.

Dia hanyalah seorang gadis kecil, langkah kakinya yang kecil tidak bisa membawa dirinya berlari lebih cepat daripada serigala dibelakangnya. Kakinya kemudian tersandung akar pohon, terjatuh, dan saat dia melihat ke belakang, para serigala telah meloncat ke arahnya sambil membuka mulut mereka, menerkamnya, lalu…

Gelap.

Mati. Dia telah mati, dia tahu itu. Dia tidak akan merasakan hembusan angin lagi, dia tidak bisa mencium harumnya bunga lagi, dia tidak akan melihat langit biru, hijaunya rumput serta indahnya bunga lagi, dan yang terpenting, dia tidak akan bisa melihat _youkai_ berambut perak itu lagi.

Kematian. Hal yang sangat diharapkannya telah tercapai. Namun, kenapa jauh di dalam hatinya dia tidak merasa gembira. Dingin, takut, sendirian dan sakit itu kembali dirasakannya. Kenapa? Kenapa dirinya kembali merasakan perasan itu? Ke mana perginya perasaan gembira, bahagia serta hangat yang baru tidak lama ini dia rasakan? Ke mana? Egoiskah dia jika dirinya mengharapkan kebahagiaan? Salahkah dia jika dirinya ingin bahagia?

Wajah itu kembali terbayang dalam kegelapan. Wajah dari _youkai _berambut perak itu. Satu-satunya yang menanyainya, satu-satunya yang memperhatikannya, satu-satunya yang mempedulikannya sejak neraka hidupnya dimulai. Dia ingin melihatnya lagi, dia tahu, dia pasti dapat merasakan kegembiraan, kebahagiaan serta kehangatan itu lagi jika melihatnya. Karena itu, dia ingin hidup. Di dalam kegelapan dunia kematian, _youkai _berambut perak itulah satu-satunya pegangan hidupnya.

Dia ingin hidup!

Tubuh kecilnya tiba-tiba terangkat, dan dirinya bisa merasakan sebatang tangan yang sangat hangat dan kekal memeluknya. Dia kebingungan, tangan siapa itu? Gelap. Dengan susah payah dia membuka matanya, dan saat matanya terbuka, yang dilihatnya adalah…

Wajah dari _youkai _bermabut perak itu.

Dia dihidupkan kembali. Dia yang sudah mati kembali hidup berkat pedang _Tensaiga_ yang dimiliki _youkai_ itu. Dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti _youkai_ itu, Sesshoumaru-sama, penguasa dari tanah barat.

Kenapa? Mungkin banyak yang bertanya kenapa dia mengikutinya? Apakah karena _youkai_ itu bisa melindunginya dari bahaya? Tidak, bukan itu. Apakah karena dia tidak akan kedinginan dan kelaparan lagi? Tidak, bukan itu juga. Kalau begitu, karena apa dia mengikutinya? Karena dia dihidupkannya? Bukan, bukan seperti itu. Jadi, apa alasannya mengikutinya? Jawabannya hanya satu, yakni; _youkai_ berambut perak itulah alasannya untuk hidup sekarang.

Dunianya telah berubah, semenjak dia dihidupkan kembali. Dunianya tidak lagi seperti dulu, ketakutan, kesedihan, kedinginan, kesepian dan kelaparan, sudah tidak dirasakannya lagi. Dia bisa berlari, meloncat dan menari penuh kebebasan sekarang, melihat bunga-bunga dan hal indah yang selalu disukainya. Dia bisa mencium harumnya bunga, hujan, rumput dan lain-lainnya sekarang, dan juga dia bisa berbicara sekarang, bisa bernyanyi dengan suaranya yang telah lama hilang.

Dia ingin berada disampingnya, bersamaanya, berguna untuknya. Dia akan selalu mengikutinya, melakukan apa pun yang akan diperintahkannya, bahkan jika Sesshoumaru-sama memerintahkannya untuk meloncat ke dalam lava api sekali pun, dia akan melakukannya tanpa keraguan sedikitpun. Kenapa? Karena dia tahu, Sesshoumaru-sama akan menyelamatkannya. Meski semua yang dikenalnya selalu mengatakan Sesshoumaru-sama adalah makhluk yang tidak berperasaan, dingin dan haus darah, di dalam matanya, dia adalah makhluk yang sangat baik, kuat dan juga hangat. Sesshoumaru-sama akan selalu ada untuknya, melindunginya dan menjaganya.

Sesshoumaru-sama, dialah dunianya sejak saat dia membuka matanya lagi di dunia ini

Sesshoumaru-sama, dialah kebahagiaannya sejak saat itu.

"Rin.. Oi, RIN!" teriak Inuyasha tiba-tiba mengejutkan Rin yang ada di depannya hingga tersadar dari lamunannya, "Ada apa denganmu?" tanya _hanyou_ tersebut dengan ekspresi penuh kekhawatiran begitu juga dengan Kagome yang ada di samping mereka.

Sebuah senyum menghiasi wajah cantik Rin. "Rin tidak apa-apa Inuyasha-sama, Kagome-sama."

Melihat senyum Rin, Inuyasha dan Kagome hanya bisa berpikir bahwa dengan rambut sehitam langit malam tanpa bintang, kulit seputih salju, pipi yang selalu merona kemerahan seperti mawar merah, senyum lebar di bibir munggil semerah darah, dan yang terpenting, sepasang mata coklat besar jernih yang selalu mencerminkan kepolosan dan keluguan, gadis ini sangat cantik, sungguh menawan.

"Inuyasha-sama, sudah tidak ada apa-apa, kan? Rin sudah boleh ke sana, kan? Rin ingin membuat mahkota bunga." Tanya Rin dengan senyum yang masih mengembang diwajahnya.

"Ya, silakan, aku tidak akan menganggumu lagi," jawab Inuyasha pasrah. Namun saat dia melihat sosok Rin yang membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menjauh, bayangan seorang Rin kecil yang pertama kali tiba di desa ini, punggung dari seorang anak kecil yang sedang berdiri tegap menahan kesedihan serta tangis karena ditinggalkan oleh Sesshoumaru, kakaknya yang berengsek itu terbayang dalam pikirannya. Sebuah pertanyaan tiba-tiba muncul dalam hatinya. dan tanpa disadarinya, dia telah membuka mulut menghentikan gadis di depannya. "Rin, tunggu sebentar!"

Rin membalikkan badannya menatap Inuyasha dengan mata penuh kebingungan. Dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Inuyasha langsung mengajukan pertanyaan yang ada di dalam hatinya. "Rin, apakah kau bahagia hidup di sini?"

Rin tertegun mendengar pertanyaan sederhana tersebut. Namun, sedetik kemudian, sebuah senyum kembali terlukis di wajahnya. Bahagia? Apakah dia bahagia hidup di desa ini? Ya. Dia bahagia. Di desa ini penuh dengan manusia yang baik, ramah dan hangat. Di sini, dia diterima dengan baik, jadi, tidak mungkin dia tidak bahagia di sini.

"Apakah kau ingin tinggal di sini untuk selamanya?"

Senyum menghilang dari wajahnya. Apakah dia ingin tinggal selamanya di desa ini? Tinggal? Kenapa dia setuju untuk tinggal di desa ini dulu? Karena itu adalah perintah dari tuannya. Dia akan selalu mematuhi perintahnya walau sesungguhnya dia sangat sedih dan tidak mau, sebab dirinya tidak punya hak untuk menentang dia yang telah memberikannya hidup, dia yang merupakan dunianya.

Selamanya..

Tidak. Dia tidak ingin. Dia memang bahagia tinggal di sini, tapi ini bukan kebahagiaan yang paling dia inginkan di dunia ini. Kebahagian yang paling dia inginkan di dunia ini adalah kebahagiaan yang dirasakannya semasa kecil dulu. Kebahagiaan saat berada di samping Sesshoumaru-sama, itulah kebahagiaan terbesar dalam hidupnya.

Melihat ekspresi wajah gadis di depan mereka, melihat kesedihan, kebingungan dan juga ketakutan yang terpancar di mata coklat itu, Inuyasha dan Kagome langsung tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran Rin. Mengapa gadis itu selalu berada di padang bunga ini? Kenapa gadis ini selalu duduk sendirian, bernyanyi, memetik dan merangkai bunga? Mengapa gadis ini selalu menatap ke depan, menatap hutan lebat di depan? Karena dia sedang menunggu, menunggu seseorang untuk muncul.

"Rin-chan, bagimu, Kakak itu apa?" tanya Kagome pelan.

"HEI! Kagome!sudah aku katakan jangan memanggil berengsek itu sepe—" protes Inuyasha, namun lagi-lagi satu kata istrinya membuatnya terpuruk di atas tanah. "Inuyasha, _osuwari_."

"KAGOME!" teriak Inuyasha penuh kemarahan sambil mengangkat kepalanya menatap Kagome yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Sesshoumaru-sama adalah majikan, Rin..," itulah jawaban yang meluncur dari mulut munggil gadis tersebut hingga menarik perhatikan suami-istri di depannya. Kagome ingin membuka memprotes ucapan Rin, namun sebelum gadis itu telah kembali membuka mulutnya, melanjutkan jawabannya. "Sesshoumaru-sama adalah penolong Rin…"

"Dia adalah _youkai_ sejati, Rin. Apakah kau tidak pernah takut padanya? Dia sesungguhnya adalah makhluk yang sangat kejam dan dingin." Potong Inuyasha pelan. Hidungnya yang tajam tiba-tiba mencium bau dari seseorang atau lebih tepatnya _youkai_ yang sangat kuat menuju arah mereka. Dia tahu siapa itu, namun dia tidak peduli, dia harus menyadarkan gadis di depannya dari kesalahan yang ada.

Rin menggeleng kepalanya. "Rin tidak takut, Inuyasha-sama. Dan anda salah, Sesshoumaru-sama bukanlah orang yang kejam dan dingin. Dia adalah orang yang sangat baik dan hangat."

"Baik? Kau harus memeriksa kepalamu, Rin! Si berengsek itu sangat jauh dari kata ba—AHHH!" teriak Inuyasha lagi karena Kagome yang ada disampingnya lagi-lagi menggumamkan satu kata, _"Osuwari."_

"KAGOME!" teriak Inuyasha lagi sambil mengangkat kepalanya menatap Kagome dengan penuh kemarahan.

"Bagi Rin, Sesshoumaru-sama adalah orang yang paling baik, Inuyasha-sama," ujar Rin dengan pelan tiba-tiba dan membuat Inuyasha serta Kagome mengangkat kepala menatapnya. "Saat Rin kehilangan segalanya, saat Rin dibenci dan dijauhi manusia, saat Rin kedinginan, kelaparan, ketakutan, bahkan saat Rin mati, Sesshoumaru-samalah satu-satunya yang mempedulikan Rin, memperhatikan dan menolong Rin…"

"Rin…." Panggil Kagome pelan, dia tidak berani membayangkan bagaimana hidup gadis ini sebelum bertemu dengan Sesshoumaru. Bagaimana takut, sedih dan juga kelam hidupnya semasa kecil dulu.

"Sejak saat itu, Rin tidak pernah lagi merasa kedinginan, kelaparan dan ketakutan lagi. Manusia tidak pernah berbuat seperti itu pada Rin sebelumnya, hanya Sesshoumaru-sama seorang saja yang mau melakukan itu untuk Rin. Karena itu, melebihi siapa pun, Rin tahu, Sesshoumaru-sama sebenarnya adalah orang yang sangat baik. Di dalam dunia Rin, Sesshoumaru-sama adalah orang yang paling baik." Lanjut Rin tersenyum kecil sambil menutup matanya dan meletakkan kedua tangan pada dadanya.

"Rin, apakah kau mencintainya? Maksudku mencintainya sebagai seorang perempuan kepada seorang laki-laki?" tanya Kagome lagi dengan pelan.

Rin tidak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, namun sebuah senyum penuh kebahagiaan terlukis di wajahnya. Apakah dia mencintainya? Pertanyaan itu adalah sebuah pertanyaan bodoh. Pertanyaan yang tidak perlu dipikirkannya, sebab jawaban sudah ada sejak dulu-dulu sekali. Jawaban akan pertanyaan itu bukan di dapatkannya saat dirinya melihat betapa tampan, kuat, kaya dan berkuasanya dia. Dirinya telah mendapatkan jawaban tersebut saat _youkai_ itu terbaring tidak dapat bergerak di dalam hutan saat dbertahu-tahun yang lalu, saat _youkai_ itu menanyainya apa penyebab luka memar di wajahnya.

Ya. Dia telah mencintai _youkai_ itu sejak saat itu. Mencintainya melebihi segalanya dan untuk selamanya.

Bodoh.

_Youkai_ dan manusia memiliki jangka waktu hidup yang sangat berbeda. Dirinya adalah manusia yang memiliki usia yang pendek, sedangkan dia adalah makhluk hidup dengan usia yang sangat panjang, terlebih lagi, Sesshoumaru-sama tidak mungkin akan membalas perasaannya. Semua orang pasti akan mengatakan dia bodoh, bodoh karena mencintainya. Dan gadis ini sendiri juga tahu, betapa bodohnya dirinya. Namun dia tidak pernah merasa sedih, marah ataupun kecewa untuk kebodohannya ini. Dia merasa gembira, bangga dan bahagia. Dia tidak pernah merasa sedikitpun kesedihan, kemarahan atau pun kekecewaan karena mencintai _Youkai_ berambut perak itu. Bahkan, jika diberikan kesempatan untuk memperbaiki hidupnya lagi, dia akan tetap memilih untuk mencintainya, sebab dia benar-benar bahagia bisa mencintainya.

"Apakah kau ingin tinggal bersama manusia?" tanya suara seseorang tiba-tiba dari belakang Rin.

Dengan cepat Rin membalikan badannya menatap sumber suara tersebut. Hatinya berdebar dengan cepat, sebab dia kenal dengan baik suara yang selalu terdengar tenang, dingin dan penuh wibawa tersebut. Mata coklat besarnya langsung bertemu dengan sepasang mata berwarna keemasan yang selalu disukainya.

"Sesshoumaru-sama.." Panggil Rin terbata-bata, air mata langsung mengalir menuruni pipinya.

"Apakah kau ingin tinggal bersama manusia, Rin?" tanya Sesshoumaru lagi sambil mengangkat tangannya menghapus air mata yang mengalir menuruni pipi gadis tersebut tanpa mempedulikan Inuyasha maupun Kagome yang ada di samping mereka.

"Tidak, Sesshoumaru-sama. Rin ingin tinggal bersama anda." Jawab Rin pelan sambil menatap lurus _youkai_ di depannya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Rin?"

"Yang Rin inginkan selamanya hanya ada satu. Rin ingin bersama Seshoumaru-sama, selalu dan selamanya…"

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Sesshoumaru langsung mengangkat tangannya dan memeluk gadis di depannya dengan erat, membenamkan wajahnya pada rambut hitam gadis itu dan menghirup baunya sebanyak yang dia bisa.

"Sesshoumaru ini akan mengabulkan keinginanmu itu, Rin.."

Tangis kebahagiaan tidak dapat disembunyikan Rin lagi, dia membalas pelukan tersebut sambil tersenyum lebar. Bahagia. Dia bahagia, keinginannya telah terkabulkan, dirinya bisa berada di samping dia yang begitu dicintainya lagi. Tidak apa walau perasaannya tidak pernah terbalas, tidak apa walau selamanya dia hanya akan menjadi bawahannya, sebab itu sudah cukup. Bisa bersamanya, disampingnya, melihatnya selalu, itu sudah cukup, cukup melebihi segalanya.

Inuyasaha dan Kagome hanya dapat berdiri mematung melihat apa yang terjadi. Melihat _youkai_ yang selama ini selalu membenci manusia memeluk seorang manusia dengan begitu erat dan penuh perasaan adalah sesuatu yang tidak akan dipercayai mereka jika mereka tidak melihatnya sendiri.

"Inuyasha..," panggil Kagome dengan pelan saat dia melihat Rin yang ada dalam pelukan Sesshoumaru tiba-tiba. Mata coklatnya yang penuh ekspresi terkejut melembut. "Kurasa aku mengerti sekarang, kenapa hanya Rin seorang saja yang Kakak pedulikan di dunia…"

"Eh! Apa maksudmu, Kagome?" tanya Inuyasha sambil menolehkan wajahnya menatap istrinya.

"Karena Rin adalah manusia dengan hati yang selalu bersih dan tidak pernah ternoda."

Kepolosan, kenaifan, kepercayaan, kekaguman dan cinta tanpa syarat yang tidak mengharapkan apa-apa, mungkin memang sifat itulah yang berhasil menakluk dan meluluhkan hati _youkai_ penguasa tanah barat yang terkenal begitu keras dan dingin. Di dunia ini, di jaman seperti ini, siapa yang masih memiliki hati seperti gadis itu, memiliki hati sebersih itu meski telah mengalami penderitaan dan cobaan berat sejak masih sangat kecil. Bagaimana sifat gadis itu yang sebenarnya, di dunia ini, mungkin melebihi siapa pun juga, Sesshoumarulah yang paling tahu, karena itu, bagaimana dia dapat membenci dan tidak mempedulikanya?

Sesshoumaru bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan Kagome dengan indra pendengarannya yang tajam. Namun, dia tetap tidak mempedulikannya, sebab apa yang dikatakan gadis itu benar, Rin adalah manusia dengan hati bersih dan tanpa noda, makhluk hidup yang berbeda sekali dengannya. Karena itulah, dia tidak akan mungkin dapat menolak dan membencinya. Sejak kapan gadis itu berhasil merebut hatinya? Kapan gadis dalam pelukannya sekarang berhasil meluluhkan hatinya yang keras dan dingin? Bukan saat dia melihat gadis ini tumbuh dewasa, bukan saat dia melihat gadis ini berubah dari seorang anak kecil menajdi gadis yang luar biasa cantik. Gadis ini sudah berhasil merebut hatinya pada saat itu. Pada saat dia masih kecil, dengan badan penuh luka dan lebam, saat gadis itu tersenyum lebar dengan gigi depan yang hilang, saat gadis itu tersenyum polos dan tulus penuh pesona yang terukir selamanya dalam hatinya.

Ya, dia telah mencintainya tanpa di sadari dirinya sendiri sejak saat itu.

.

.

.

_Cinta yang sesungguhnya tidak memerlukan alasan._

_Cinta yang sesungguhnya tidak mempedulikan siapa dia yang dicintainya._

_Cinta yang sesungguhnya tidak melihat apa yang dimiliki dia yang dicintainya._

_Cinta yang sesungguhnya tidak mengharapkan balasan apapun dari dia yang dicintainya._

_Cinta yang sesungguhnya adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa kau tahu kapan datangnya._

_Cinta yang sesungguhnya adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa kau hentikan._

_Cinta yang sesungguhnya adalah kebahagian sejati yang tiada taranya saat kau berhasil menemukannya._

.

.

.

_Fin._

* * *

Akhirnya! Jadi juga fic ini^^! Ini adalah fic Inuyasha kedua-ku, mohon reviewnya ya!? Heheheheh, aku tahu Sesshoumaru agak OOC di sini, tapi aku mungkin akan membuat squel dari fic ini, dengan sudut pandang Sesshoumaru-sama tentunya^^ Habisnya, aku sekarang sedang jatuh cinta habis dengan pasangan ini^^

**Ps.** Jika ada yang bertanya ( pembaca di FGAI ) kenapa TODAL belum update, maka aku meminta maaf untuk keterlambatannya -_-", namun aku akan berusaha update di akhir minggu ini ataupun pada awal minggu depan -_-"

**Razux**


End file.
